There is a need for constructing holes through housing components and other external surfaces of various electronic devices. Specifically, there is a need for improving the aesthetics, size, and ease of manufacture of such holes.
Some known electronic devices (e.g., computers and telephones) include at least one internal electronic component associated with the operation of the device and a protective housing that at least partially encloses the internal electronic component. Typically, the housing includes one or more housing components that serve to at least partially surround the internal electronic components at a peripheral region of the electronic device so as to cover and protect the internal components from adverse conditions. Also, one or more holes may be provided through one or more of the housing components. Information transmitted from and/or received by the internal electronic components may be passed through the one or more holes provided through the housing component of the electronic device. Some known housing components include openings that at least partially expose external surfaces of internal electronic components. One or more holes may also be provided through exposed external surfaces of electronic components.
Cosmetic features are important to consumers of electronic devices, as these features help create the overall impression that one has of the electronic device. Therefore, the housing components, other external surfaces, and the holes provided therethrough, may also be configured to form and aesthetically enhance the outward appearance of the electronic device. For example, the shape, contours, and/or color of the housing and/or the holes provided through the housing may be designed so as to create a positive impression about the electronic device, thereby contributing to the overall success of the device in the market place.
Accordingly, what is needed are apparatus and methods for providing holes through housing components and other external surfaces of electronic devices that are aesthetically pleasing, small, and easy to manufacture.